


Ветер перемен

by Red_Sally



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Прошел год после событий "Последнего дела". Джон уезжает в долгое путешествие один и, вернувшись, испытывает кое-какие неожиданные ощущения.





	

Квартира встретила меня пустотой и тишиной.  
Она не казалась покинутой, не пахла запустением, как дом в предместье, где я так давно, недолго и ненадежно был счастлив. Все осталось на своих местах, радуя глаз самой неизменностью обстановки. И все-таки, переступив порог, я невольно поежился в ознобе. Мне исподволь хотелось движения, запахов... Звуков. Шагов, широких и размеренных, шелеста бумаг, щелчков клавиатуры, глубокого голоса, вслух ведущего абсурдные на первый взгляд рассуждения. Чего угодно, что заново приблизило бы осязаемую, чувственную, терпкую жизнь, заставило бы ощутить ее разумом ясно, как телом. Но было тихо и - даже по сравнению со скупым и холодным здешним солнцем - зябко.  
Казалось, я вернулся не вовремя: опоздал или явился слишком рано. Ключ холодил пальцы: никого не было дома. В голове еще шумели волны и кричали птицы, гудели турбины, расцветали красные ночные костры. Путешествие не принесло умиротворения и закончилось внезапно, но возвращение вышло отнюдь не радостным. Перспектива ближайшего получаса размывалась, меняя мой гипотетический рассказ о приключениях, о собственных немудреных расследованиях и находках, о тревожном звонке из Лондона, вернувшем меня сюда, - на прозаический чай и молчаливое общество единственного безотказного слушателя: ноутбука.  
Только проходя мимо открытой двери гостиной, я заметил моего друга, лежавшего на диване неподвижно, точно во сне или в обмороке.  
Пятно солнечного света плыло по темной кожаной обивке, все ближе подбираясь к его лбу, к плотно сомкнутым векам. Остановившись в проеме, я какое-то время любовался гармонией его некрасивого лица: такой самодостаточной в минуты напряженной работы мысли, что она легко сходила за красоту. Вытянувшись во весь рост на диване у восточного окна, бледный и худой, длинноногий и длиннорукий, он походил на пригревшуюся на черном камне ящерицу. Но в памяти и сознании моем уже давно поселилось совсем иное существо, которое отовсюду, где бы я ни оказался, неумолчно звало меня обратно.  
Это чувство стало горчить год назад, и с тех пор горечь притупилась, но, несмотря на наше примирение, так до конца и не исчезла. Только теперь к ней примешивалась новая странная нотка. Было ли дело в долгой разлуке, не ставшей следствием обмана или размолвки, или в чем-то еще, пока мне неизвестном, - но я любовался, в первый раз осознавая именно эту грань восхищения без привычной усталой отрешенности и неотступной вины. Словно все это и вправду осталось за спиной: у далеких костров и шумящих волн.  
Движение все-таки последовало, застав меня на осторожном полушаге назад, прочь от двери. Дрогнули крылья носа, и ладонь, покоившаяся на груди, протянулась ко мне. Не поманила, но истолковать жест иначе было сложно.  
Я молча пересек гостиную и опустился на диван, уместившись на куда меньшем пространстве, чем мой друг. Прямо поверх него, так и не открывшего глаз. Опустив голову на твердую грудь, я почувствовал, как тяжелеет тело, отпуская накопившееся напряжение, обещая, что нипочем ни в ближайшие полчаса, ни до конца дня не позволит мне сдвинуться с места.  
\- Куда ты подевался? - послышалось над ухом. - Я все утро не мог тебя дозваться.  
Я улыбнулся. Возможно, в голосе звучало бы извечное детское недовольство, если бы вопрос не был задан мягким полушепотом. Под щекой у меня билось сердце, теплые ладони легли на плечи в том самом подобии объятия, которого мне так недоставало.  
\- Следил за погодой, - ответил я.  
Подбирать слова не требовалось. Этот шифр знали всего трое - но знали прекрасно.  
Шерлок напрягся подо мной. Его пальцы еще мерно скользили по моему затылку, но сердце колотилось все быстрее.  
\- Неужели синоптики врут? - спросил он.  
Отвечать не хотелось. Я закрыл глаза, надеясь сохранить в памяти и это. Солнечное пятно, кудрявую голову, неторопливое скольжение ладоней по плечам и шее - покой. Мгновение, полкадра паузы в бесконечном беге.  
\- Ветер, - сказал я, - переменился. По последним прогнозам у нас полчаса. А после грядет восточный...  
Он прижал меня к себе, прерывая. Кивнул, коснувшись моего темени подбородком. И ответил, заставив меня изумленно поднять голову:  
\- Тогда закроем окно.


End file.
